Slammy Pain
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Jeff and Adam are watching the Slammys when Adam gets upset. Slash, Jedam, angsty fluff. One-shot, spoilers for RAW 12-12-2011


**For my darling DesertEagle16 who is feeling rather unappreciated lately. Love you precious girl.**

* * *

><p>"Baby just sit for a moment," Jeff said watching his husband fuss around after him.<p>

"I'm fine," Adam protested as he hurried back into the kitchen to get the popcorn he'd made to watch the Slammy's with. Jeff sighed and relaxed back onto the couch before he groaned as he caught the edge of a bruise.

"Baby stop moving," Adam scolded as he came back into their living room. "You know you're bruised all over." Jeff sighed as his baby placed the popcorn bowl down before he helped re-arrange the younger man into a more comfortable position.

"Thanks Ads," he said gratefully as the Canadian settled down with his head in the Americans lap. Softly running his fingers through the blonde fluffy locks Jeff switched on RAW. Adam didn't pay much attention until the Divalicious presenter came out.

"Hey Amy didn't tell me she was going to be at RAW," he said, his attention suddenly riveted on the television. At least it was until the winner was announced.

"Oh so it's going to be another bullshit Slammy celebration," he announced as he settled down to be petted again.

By the time the Game Changer of the Year award came on Jeff could have sworn that his blonde was asleep. When Just Close Your Eyes started playing though Adam shot up and stared at the television, biting his lip.

"Daddy Jay looks terrible," he murmured softly, glancing at Jeff. "Do you think he's ok?" Jeff smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure at least half of it is put on for the crowd," he assured the elder man. "But he's coming here tomorrow anyway. You can nag him and take care of him all you want." Adam nodded in agreement and returned his attention to the television. He watched the nominees, and Jeff could see a tear starting to slide down his cheek when he realised that his retirement was nominated. Jeff shifted, stifling the groan when several of his bruises were knocked.

"What the fuck?" he heard Adam whisper before he returned his own attention to the television just in time to catch Cena walking out.

"Oh baby," he sighed, reaching out to touch Adams arm before the blonde rose to his feet.

"That's all my retirement is worth to them?" he asked, tears starting to flow. "Something to promote the Cena/Rock feud with?" Jeff held his arms out wordlessly and Adam flung himself into his husbands comforting embrace, sobbing on his shoulder. Jeff heard the Canadians phone begin to ring and he could tell by the tone that it was Jay so he picked it up. Adam wiped his tears as best he could before he answered it.

"Hey Jay," he said. Jeff listened to the blonde's end of the conversation, loving the soft giggle that fell from his lips at something the man on the other end of the phone line said.

"Ok Daddy," Adam said finally. "Yeah. I miss you too, can't wait to see you tomorrow. Bye." He put the phone down and cuddled back into Jeff's side, jerking away when he heard an involuntary hiss.

"Sorry baby," he whispered as he stared at the ground. Jeff rolled his eyes and pulled Adam back into his arms.

"It's Jarrett's fault," he scolded. "Besides you know I like having a little loving with you." Adam flushed slightly but allowed his husband to rearrange the two of them into a comfortable position.

"Jay alright?" Jeff asked once Adam had his head resting lightly on his chest.

"He's fine," Adam told him. "Apparently he and Amy are outraged about the Slammy too, so much so that Amy led the charge on Laurinaitis. Most of the roster backed her up apparently." Jeff grinned and placed a gentle kiss on Adams head, encouraging the blonde to relax.

"I'm not surprised," he agreed. "Amy has always looked out for you. And that bitch is one scary woman." Adam laughed softly against Jeff's chest.

"True," he admitted. "But Jay told me to take good care of you. Said that he would spank me if I didn't." Jeff laughed at that.

"He already owes you a spanking," he teased. "He told me about you being a brat last time you went to visit him." Adam glared at the younger man.

"You're going to remind him aren't you?" he asked. Jeff winked at him.

"Damn right I am," he assured his blonde. "Can't let you get away with naughty behaviour." Adam huffed but settled back down on Jeff's chest anyway.

"Nasty," he muttered before he squeaked as Jeff slapped his ass firmly. The rumble of the Americans laughter and his steady heartbeat soon soothed Adam into sleep, knowing that he was safe in the arms of his man.


End file.
